Lopunny gets Ditto'd
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Lopunny is such a cute bunny Pokemon with a sexy body, and Ditto is breedable with almost any Pokemon! When a Ditto meets Lopunny's part, things get on with themselves...
1. Chapter 1

**Lopunny gets Ditto'd**

**by** **Yoshizilla-Fan**

Yoshizilla-Fan: Ok, let's just say that Ditto is able to breed with any Pokemon that can breed. It saves anyone the trouble of finding the same Pokemon with the opposite gender. And well...read on!

* * *

Lopunny was walking through the woods north of Undella Beach when she came across a foggy area with a huge hole that (to anyone who's played and gotten this far in Pokemon Black & White) was Kyurem's place. Lopunny rubbed the back of her head as she wondered.

"Oh my, what is this?" she asked herself. Suddenly, her stomach growled loudly, prompting her to place her hands on it. "And what did I have today...?"

Suddenly, Lopunny farted loudly, the force of her gas causing her to fall into the hole as she screamed in pain while tumbling down into the cave, down the ramp inside the cave, and finally stopping when she reached the forest at the bottom, inside the crater.

"Ow...who says a little toot never hurt anyone..." she moaned in pain, landing on her big butt as she got up and rubbed it, causing it to release another raunchy fart that lasted 7 seconds.

Lopunny looked around, wondering where she was. That's when a lone Ditto that was hiding behind a bush peeked and saw Lopunny's big sexy butt, getting horny as his jellular penis that was merely part of his body erected.

"Mmmmm...me want some of that!" the Ditto said to himself. "Me tired of non-sexy females like Jigglypuff who don't have sexy ass for me to enjoy!" Ditto slowly moved away from the bush and began moving towards Lopunny, who was clueless as to where she was.

"Hmmm, where could I be now?" she wondered. Lopunny walked around, looking for help as the Ditto slithered closer and closer as he stared at Lopunny's butt cheeks, which moved sexually as she walked, causing Ditto's squishy penis to erect further.

Finally, much to Lopunny's shock, Ditto quickly jumped towards her and grabbed her legs, causing her to trip as she fell and shouted in pain, trapping her as he moved closer to her butt.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Lopunny said as Ditto moved up Lopunny's legs, trapping her and preventing her from moving much as he covered her butt with his jellular body, and readying his jellular penis, which was fully erected despite it's squishy state, Ditto being a jellular Pokemon and all.

"You relax! I'm going to make you feel better!" said Ditto naughtily as he sticked his squishy penis into Lopunny's vagina, causing Lopunny to scream as tears came dripping down her eyes.

"No...! Please! Stop!" she cried, unable to escape Ditto's jelly-like clutch as Ditto continued to force his penis in and out of Lopunny's vaginal hole, giggling in delight while Lopunny continued to scream and beg for mercy.


	2. Chapter 2

Ditto continued to rape Lopunny in her vagina, giggling in pleasure as Lopunny kept screaming from both pleasure and horror, unable to move or get away.

"You have nice vagina, me wanna give it good go!" said the Ditto, being the horny blob of pink that it was as Lopunny kept screaming.

Then, Lopunny had an idea of how to get rid of the Ditto, smiling while still uttering mixed moans of pleasure and pain.

"Hey...don't you want to get my butt-hole too?" said Lopunny through all her moaning.

"Hmmm...good idea!" said Ditto in response, growing a "second penis" from his pink blobby self and sticking it in Lopunny's ass. Lopunny smirked as she suddenly pressed her butt cheeks together. Lopunny farted loudly, her gas filling up the Ditto like a balloon, causing it to inflate and release itself from Lopunny's legs and vagina.

"What is this?" Ditto said confusedly as Lopunny's gas continued to inflate Ditto, eventually causing him to pop right off of Lopunny's ass and go flying around like a deflating balloon. Lopunny panted and gasped in relief as she rubbed her butt, pooting again.

"Glad that's over..." Lopunny said to herself.

Lopunny continued to explore the area, being cautious of anyone else who wanted to rape her. Lopunny looked all around as she grabbed her butt cheeks, hoping not to get raped again. After 10 minutes of walking through the forest in the crater, Lopunny felt a surge of pain in her vaginal area. Lopunny fell to her knees and uttered in pain as she held her private area.

"Ohhhhhhh...what's happening?" Lopunny uttered in pain as her lower abdomen got swollen, like something was forming inside of her. After a few moments of pain and pushing, an egg squeezed it's way out of Lopunny's clit, being brown colored with beige dots.

"Oh great...it must of been that Ditto..." Lopunny said to herself, rubbing her vaginal area as she tried recovering from the pain. "As if being raped wasn't bad enough, now I have to hold this egg too!" Lopunny complained to herself. "This never happens except in a daycare center or in the wild, away from any trainers or people or..."

Lopunny looked around and saw Meloetta, who as usual was rubbing her vagina with sweet vanilla icing, moaning in pleasure from it (if you read you-know-which-author's fics, you'd know this of her).

"Hey! Excuse me! Can you help me!" Lopunny said to Meloetta, who quickly snapped out of her erotic trance and saw Lopunny.

"If you're wondering why I'm here, it's because others in my area are tired of me doing this, and needed time away from me!" Meloetta responded, being hasty as she was surprised to see Lopunny in the crater forest.

"Listen, a Ditto just raped me and got me preg- I mean, got me to have an egg, and I don't want to be a mother!" she admitted. "Please, take this egg of my hands! I was raped for crying out loud!" Lopunny said desperately.

Meloetta thought about it, but remembered the events of what happened with her and the Cherubi on another fic by you-know-who author.

"I think I'll pass." Meloetta responded, getting up and going back to leave the crater, leaving Lopunny with her egg, feeling hopeless as she was now stuck with the egg, not wanting to be stuck with a baby later on.


	3. Chapter 3

Lopunny hopelessly wondered what to do with the egg, when suddenly the egg started hatching as it glowed and took the form of a cute, little female Buneary. Lopunny held her in her hands, shocked to see that the egg had hatched.

"Oh my! You remind me of...well...me when I was born! Heh heh..." said Lopunny nervously in front of her own...daughter. "You're so cute!" she said, warming up to the newborn Buneary.

Suddenly, Lopunny felt another surge of pain at her lower waist, Lopunny grabbed her waist, accidentally dropping the baby Buneary as she landed on her feet, and giggled as she ran off.

"Wait! Come back! Ohhhh..." Lopunny screamed in pain as another egg formed inside of her and squeezed it's way out through her vagina, followed by two more eggs as Lopunny screamed louder, her cries of pain upsetting the other Pokemon in the forest, except Ditto who watched in astonishment.

Lopunny panted heavily in relief as she looked at three more eggs that she had. "Ohhhhhh...looks like that Ditto did me harder than I thought..." she said, rubbing her vagina as she moaned in pain.

Suddenly, the Buneary from before hopped back, laughing as she ate some random berries from a nearby bush, farting loudly as she giggled even more, and hopping away as she continued farting, the berries having an effect on her.

"Ohhhhhh...I told myself I wasn't ready to be a mother..." said Lopunny is distressed as she face palmed herself, sitting down as she farted loudly too, her butt vibrating from the blast of gas. "Stupid ditto..."


	4. Chapter 4

Lopunny was chasing after the Buneary that she unwillingly gave birth to, who was firing Toxic at other Pokemon while farting loudly, obviously having carried on several of Lopunny's traits.

"Come back here! Please! And stop doing that!"

Buneary only giggled gleefully in response as she continued letting out cute, high pitched toots while running off, as Lopunny suddenly tripped on a tree root and fell, landing on her breasts.

"Ow..." she moaned painfully, before being greeted by a Metang in the area.

"Are you ok?" said the Metang as Lopunny got up.

"Yeah...but I just got raped by a Ditto and now I'm a mother!" she complained.

"What!? You got sexually attacked by a Ditto? Do you know how dangerous that can be?" said Metang with a surprised look on his face.

"It's not my fault I have a sexy figure..." she said, rubbing her big butt with both hands, releasing a cute little poot from between her butt cheeks. "Good thing I'm also gassy or else I would of never gotten rid of it!"

"Well, be careful. Ditto's high compatibility with other Pokemon can gives you lots of little problems. It may not be over until the whole crowd is out." said Metang, floating away.

"What does he mean...?" Lopunny wondered.

"Suddenly, three other Bunearys who were the other eggs from before that hatched appears and ran towards Lopunny, some of them screaming "Mammy!" as one of them grabbed her leg while the other two tugged on each of her large ears, with Lopunny struggling to get me off.

"Oh great! Now this!" she complained. "Please get off of me!" she said to them, hopping on one leg as she tried to shake them off, but to no luck as they all held on tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Lopunny somehow managed to get away from all the other Buneary that she gave birth to unintentionally, as she sat down on a nearby stump to think.

"Ohh...what am I going to do?" she wondered. "I don't want to be a mother...but I can't be a bad one either! I would never forgive myself!" she said. Suddenly Lopunny felt more pain in her vaginal area.

"Oh no...please not more! Not again!" she begged, screaming loudly as another egg birthed itself from Lopunny's vaginal canal, dropping to the grass.

"No! Stupid Ditto!" she exclaimed, suddenly screaming in pain again as several more eggs formed and pushed themselves out of Lopunny's vaginal canal, with Lopunny panting heavily between screams, tears forming in her eyes as she started crying from the severe pain that is birth.

"Dear god! Make it stop!" she exclaimed, tears running down her face as a barrage of Buneary eggs formed inside Lopunny, each of them forming very quickly, faster than an egg should, and coming out of Lopunny's birth canal, with Lopunny screaming so loud that everyone in the forest could hear it.

Five minutes later, Pokemon eggs finally stopped coming out of Lopunny's birth canal, with Lopunny panting heavily, relieved that it was over.

"Finally..." she said, looking down at the huge pile of eggs that she gave birth to, not caring that she had so many as all she was able to think about was being glad that her climatic pain was over. "Now what am I going to do about all these...these...children of mine?" she wondered.


	6. Chapter 6

Lopunny thought about what she was going to do as the dozens of eggs that formed and escaped with brute force and speed from her hatched into many more Buneary that scattered about the forest, each one giggling without a care.

"Oh no...it's definitely one of those days..." she said, nearly referencing something from somewhere...

Then, Lopunny noticed that there was one egg left, still unhatched. Lopunny walked over to it, wondering when it would hatch as she picked it up to examine it. Suddenly, the egg started glowing and much to Lopunny's surprise, hatched into a Shiny Buneary.

"Oh my!" She gasped. "Arn't you something special!"

Then, the newly hatched shiny Buneary saw the horny Ditto behind a bush, who was snooping as usual, and jumped out of Lopunny's arms and jumped on Ditto, who simply giggled as he jiggled as the shiny Buneary jumped on him like a trampoline, laughing and giggling too, much to Lopunny's somewhat soft spot for her unwanted spouses.

"How about that..." she said to herself, before turning around to see every other Buneary eating random berries from the area, much to the annoyance of the other Pokemon.

"Hey...eating random berries makes ME fart a lot, and one of my Buneary spouses also pooted after eating them..." she stated, placing her hands on her butt as she farted loudly, the force of her gas somehow lifting her long ears up. "Oh here we go..." she sighed.

Suddenly, much to all the Pokemon's surprise, all the Buneary except the shiny one began farting loudly, their gas causing all the trees in the area to wilt, and stinking up the forest as the pots got louder and louder. The Buneary only giggled in response to this as some of them literally started flying around from their own gas.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar in the area as the large amount of smelly gas that came from the Buneary disappeared, being replaced with cold air as it started snowing. and something huge crashed through the wall, which caused panic in the forest as all the Pokemon started running around, except Ditto and shiny Buneary, who were still having fun together, and Lopunny, who was in shock as she passed silent but deadlies while standing still, somehow still gassy after she made that statement from earlier.

"NO PASSERS!" screamed the thing that came out, which was none other than Kyurem. Who or what else?

Kyurem started to walk around the area, not being frozen somehow. It shook the ground with every step and gave off it's threatening roar as it grabbed a Buneary in its mouth and mauled it to death, the poor Pokemon's blood spilling everywhere as Kyurem swallowed it. Lopunny watched in absolute horror as Kyurem grabbed all the Buneary and cannibalized them one by one. All the Pokemon in the area except shiny Buneary and Ditto were running, screaming for their lives.

Finally, Kyurem had finished mauling the hell out of all the Buneary, their blood and guts everywhere, and most of it in Kyurem's stomach as blood dripped from Kyurem's mouth. Kyurem slowly walked over to Lopunny, who was in flabbergastic shock as she could not believing what was happening.

"OUT!" He roared at Lopunny, who literally wet herself on the spot as she then ran out, for her life. Kyurem then took the Light Orb and turned into White Kyurem, then burned the rotted forest to the ground, then took the Dark Orb and became Black Kyurem, who electrified the ground to make the forest grow back the forest grew back, and I guess things went back to normal, with Kyurem reverting to its original form and heading back to it's cave. Heh heh.

Lopunny was outside the crater, crying her eyes out as she somehow felt love for her spouses which were mauled by Kyurem. Never before had she been so sad, so scared, so scarred. I guess now she'll think twice before getting raped by a Ditto.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the crater forest, the shiny Buneary was giggling and laughing so much from bouncing on Ditto, that it's happiness grew so much, that it suddenly evolved into a shiny Lopunny, which surprised Ditto. The newly evolved Buneary, eh...Lopunny...stopped bouncing on Ditto and...yeah.

"Hey...where's my mommy?" asked the newly evolved Lopunny, wondering where her parent went.

"Hey...you know what I like better than what I did today?" said Ditto.

"What?" asked the shiny Lopunny.

"Making grand kids!" Ditto exclaimed, before grabbing the new Lopunny's cute and already sexy butt and sticking his jellular penis into her vagina, raping her and trying to continue the parental chain as the Lopunny screamed in pain, unable to get free. Oh woe is Lopunny's daughter, who is also a Lopunny herself.

"Ditto." said a nearby Metang in the sense of the word "Amen", who was watching the whole thing.

**THE END**


	7. Bonus Chapter

Yoshizilla-Fan: I was surprised by how popular this got from the first chapter that was posted. And I got an idea for this. Enjoy.

* * *

Lopunny came back to the crater forest sometime after the incident with Kyurem, and saw a huge land mark in the center of the crater that was surrounded by dead trees.

"Oh my! What happened here?" she asked herself.

"I'll tell you." said a familiar voice. Lopunny turned around and saw Ditto, quickly grabbing her butt, trying to protect it from rape.

"Oh relax. I'm too traumatized to do that anymore."

"Traumatized by what?" asked Lopunny.

"The Team Plasma ship that landed here, and some kid and his blue-haired friend that came here. Anyway they landed here and ended up destroying part of the forest. But don't worry. Kyurem's gone. You're safe now."

Lopunny looked back at the huge mark and wondered. "I see..."

"We'll that was easy to explain." Ditto said to himself.

Suddenly, a whole bunch of Buneary popped up from behind a bush, all of them saying "Grandma!" as they all ran to Lopunny and tried to hug her, which made Lopunny somewhat uncomfortable as the hugging was a bit much.

"What's this?" Lopunny said as she folded her arms, the Buneary gathering at her legs.

"...That's a little hard to explain." Ditto then jumped into the bush, never to be seen again.

**THE REAL END**


End file.
